Eclipsed Garden
by xXenonx
Summary: Molly meets the man behind the door, Maya's journey to New York is plagued with nightmares of a mysterious Andrew, Peter sleeps with unease as whispers and fragments on his past jeopardizes his relationship with Kaitlyn.Rated T. First Heroes fic.


**Name:** Eclipsed Garden

**Author:** Me (Fen, Eagleh, Xenon)

**Pairings:** The main pairings are Paire and Mylar, but others can include MoMatt, PeterKaitlyn, MayaSylar and possibly others (HiroAndo?)

**Disclaimer:** I, unfortunaetly, do not own Heroes -sighs- I wish I did XD

* * *

**_-Takes place after "The Kindness of Strangers"_**

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Oblation_**

_-The act of offering something, most likely to a deity or a god_

_-Something offered in a religious rite or a charitable gift._

**__**

It was completely dark out when Maya woke suddenly. Her eyes snapped open, and she glanced around furtively. She was lying in the back of the car. Alejandro was leaning against the door, snoring gently. Gabriel had pulled behind a motel and was leaning back in his seat. Maya wasn't able to tell if Gabriel was awake, but decided it wasn't a smart idea to go and wake him up.

She looked out the window. It was dusty outside, and a small breeze blew the sand around. Everything seemed silent outside. She sighed and was about to go back to sleep when-

There was a flash of movement outside the car door. Curious, Maya pressed her face against the window. She saw nothing. Muttering something about an overactive imagination and paranoia, she started to turn around.

She saw the movement again, more visible this time. Something black went past the window. Maya's hand closed over the door-latch. She paused; cast a glance at the sleeping figure of her brother, and slipped outside.

A cold gust of wind hit her as she exited the car. She breathed in deeply and took a shaky step in the direction where she had last seen the figure. Walking briskly in that direction and shaking slightly with cold, she approached a black shape.

Nearing the figure, Maya saw it was a child. A young boy with curly black hair and tanned skin, who was wearing only a grey shirt and shorts. Squatting down beside him, Maya asked, "Are you alright?"

The boy slowly turned around.

Maya's heart froze before it could plummet into her stomach. She opened her mouth, but no sound came out.

"Maya," Croaked the boy, black blooding pouring down from his eyes, onto his face.

Maya took a step backwards, still squatted. She tumbled and fell into the dirt, staring up at the sky and the strange boy. He stood over her.

"Maya...Help me," He rasped again.

"A-Andrew..." Maya gulped, trying to scramble away. The boy grabbed her shoulder, "Stay with me, Maya. Maya it hurts, Maya!" The strange boy pleaded with her. The blood on his cheeks glistened as his eyes turned back to normal.

Maya took a big breath and touched the boy's shoulder. The boy's skin turned black as he looked up at her. It slowly evaporated, turning into ashes as thick as snowflakes. The ashy remains of the boy fell to the ground. Maya, who had been holding her breath, let it out quickly. What had happened?

The Mexican woman felt a tap on her shoulder. It turned her blood to ice. Slowly, not willing, she turned to see the boy again, eyes completely bloody and cheeks covered with black blood.

"Maya," He said, reaching out his hand.

"Aah!" Maya cried, turning to run. The next thing she knew was arms around her.

"Maya! Wake up!" Maya's eyes snapped open again. She was seated in the van, Gabriel's arms around her, holding her tightly.

Maya squinted around, "What happened?"

Gabriel shook his head, "I don't know. One moment I was sleeping, the next I was awake, listening to you screaming. Are you alright?"

Swallowing, Maya nodded dumbly. It had seemed to be real to be a dream. Subconsciously, she rubbed the area where the boy had grabbed her shoulder. Noticing her action, Gabriel gently pushed up her shirt sleeve. Maya nearly had her third heart attack of the night- Right below her shoulder was the black imprint of a small hand.

"Gabriel," She whimpered, pulling away from him suddenly. Gabriel released her and watched as she crawled over to Alejandro. The young man awoke and lazily stroked his sister as she held him.

His brown eyes were soft with concern as she trembled against him, "Maya. Maya, what was it?"

Alejandro's sister radiated fear as she replied softly, "It- It was Andrew,"

* * *

The door was shaking. It was a light brown door, with an elegant golden handle. A bright number nine shone on the front. It seemed like a perfectly normal door. Molly Walker knew better. Her mind was waiting outside of it, memorizing the details. But then she could feel him- his power, radiating from inside the walls. He had found her. And he was trying to get at her. Summoning all of her power, Molly tried to keep the door shut, tried to keep him from getting out. For awhile, he fought against her power, pushing it with his mind. But he was stronger then Molly, and the young girl found herself overcome. The door was opening.

"MATT! Help me!" She uttered a blood-curling scream before a dark hand was clamped over her mind. Everything turned into black. The bit of Molly that had known her body was still safe, safe with Mohinder and Matt, that bit of her was gone. Right now, it seemed to her that she was being captured by the Nightmare man.

"Alright, you're Molly Walker, right?" Molly was seated in a chair, facing a curtained window. She could not move. It was all she could do to breathe. This, of course, meant that she could not see the face of her captor. She already knew his face, but sitting like this rendered her helpless.

"Yes," She rasped, trying to take in as much air as possible.

A _tut-tut _noise came from behind her, "Really, my dear, have you no respect for privacy? I was really enjoying my alone time. Just sitting down with a cup of coffee and reading. This book is amazing, really. _Activating Evolution_? Ever heard of it?"

"You're- You're him," Molly snapped.

"My, you're awfully brave for a child of your predicament. Want some coffee? Or would you prefer tea? I hear it's all Mohinder ever drinks. Really, I would think he'd need some variety in his life,"

Molly was about to answer when there was a knock at the door. The man went to answer it. It gave the young girl some time to think. He was obviously trying to get power over her, by being nice. And the scary thing was, it felt like it was working. The Nightmare man was slowly gaining power over her mind. _Her mind! _Of course! Why didn't she think of it earlier?

Her body was still with Matt, so that meant the Nightmare man had imprisoned her mind. His talent could hurt people's minds!

"Aah, Renge, come in, right on time, my dear boy," The man's voice could be heard from the doorway. Scuffling sounds could be heard as another person came into the room and broke into a run.

Skidding into a stop in front of Molly, a seven-year old boy with floppy blond hair turned to gaze at her. He had big blue eyes and a small, soft nose. The boy was wearing clothes that were to large for him.

"Is this all an illusion?" Molly asked, with great difficulty.

"Molly, my dear child, I do not create illusions. My power is…different. Renge here is keeping you imprisoned with his power. He's an excellent student, learning very quickly. He's one of your generation, Molly. You, Micah, Aaron..."

"Aaron?" Molly asked, having never heard of that child before. She thought she had known all of the 'special' people, but the existence of Renge proved her wrong, "What do you want from me?"

Chuckling, the man simply replied, "Renge?"

Blue eyes emotionless, the boy narrowed his brows and stared at Molly, concentrating. As the girl stared, spellbound, into Renge's eyes, she felt a strange tweak in her mind. The tweak expanded and suddenly she began to hurt all over. Trying to scream and breathe at the same time, Molly gasped for air like a fish, trying to cling to every second of freedom there was before another wave of excrutiating pain overtook her.

"..Help me...Matt.."

Suddenly, it ended. Molly realized she was free to move again. Getting out of the chair, she tried to turn around. Before she could, another wave of pain overtook her. She sobbed, collapsing on the ground.

"Stare at the window. Don't look at me," Commanded the man, all cheerfulness gone from his voice.

Molly swallowed, a lump in her throat. She nodded, "..Alright," He voice cracked.

"I'll try to explain this to you," Sighed the man, "Renge's power is maniupulating the mind. Anyone he meets or talks to, he only has to think of them to be able to make them hurt. And when Renge connected with you, he gained control of your mind. He can't read your thoughts. But he'll know if you betray us, tell Matt, or fee dus the wrong information. Then he can make you hurt,"

"Feed you the wrong information?" Molly asked, still on the floor. She shook slightly as Renge gazed over her, bracing herself for another wave of pain. The pain didn't come, though, and the man continued to speak.

His voice regained it's cheerful quality as he spoke, "My power is related to the others...The old heroes...Molly...You are going to spy on Matt and Mohinder, dear. You are going to report to me by thinking and trying to find me. You are going to help me in my quest. If you do anything against us, Renge will hurt you. And remember, if you bring Matt and Mohidner on a crusade to save you, Renge only has to hear them talk, or see them to be able to hurt them. Do you agree?"

"No..."

"Renge?"

**"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"** Molly cried out in pain, spasming on the floor, "I- I won't Aah!"

"Let me go," She whispered into the carpet, which was now getting stained with tears.

The man sighed, "Molly, d'you promise?"

"Let me go...I promise..."

* * *

A brief shadow crossed across the man's clean face. His eyelids trembled briefly as he continued with his uneasy sleep. He mumbled something into his pillow, his arm around a frail-seeming Irish woman, her sleep less troubled then his. He repeated the phrase louder, his face highlighted by the moonshine. His feet gently pushed the covers off of the bed, and they fell to the ground with a thump. Neither of the bed's occupents noticed. The hand that wasn't around the woman twitched, and a small flare came off of it. Shifting, the man whispered again. His hand twitched again, but this time, the reaction was a mirror silently shattering. The shadow and unease seemed to pass, and the man fell silent again, letting out only another repetition.

"Claire...take my hand,"

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed XD I tried to make this chapter as good as possible. Good meaning long. Oh, and just for mention, Renge is japanese for Lotus. It was the only cool name I could think of -sniggers-

Incase anyone is curious, I have not made Sylar lose his memory. He's just called Gabriel because thats what Maya knows him as D

And the title chapter was taken from the word of the day. I actually couldn't think of anything myself.

And the reason for the title is: Eclipsed (Heroes eclispe logo) and Garden (For Renge/Lotus)


End file.
